


Two Worlds | Hermicraft SMP and Dream SMP Crossover

by avaSchen



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft SMP, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Hermitcraft crossover DreamSMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaSchen/pseuds/avaSchen
Summary: Hermicraft SMP and Dream SMP CrossoverI cant give a summary without it being a spoiler so...yeah. Take the leap of faith I guess.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Two Worlds | Hermicraft SMP and Dream SMP Crossover

Grian stepped out of the meeting room they just build on the Cowmercial District near Scar’s Chestmonster shop. It was a peaceful evening. He wanted… nope, he NEEDED some fresh air. He mindlessly walked on the cobblestone path Joe made. Deep in thought, he walk past the diamond pile and went to his barge. He looked for a comfortable looking shulker box and settled on it. There he enjoyed the calm sea breeze and the graceful dance of the stars.

Little did he know that a Beesuma followed him.

Standing at the Barge’s port, Xisuma stared at the exhausted figure that is Grian. Grian has his back on him and seems to be lost in thought so chances are he has not noticed him, X thought. On his spot, he also stared at the stars. They are exceptionally beautiful tonight. And the breeze are very calm. Its the calm before the storm. Xisuma feels relax and anxious at the same time.

“Shouldn’t you be at the meeting room right now?” Grian snapped Xisuma back to reality.

“Its very stuffy in there. I need some air,” Xisuma complained. “Mind if I joined in?”

Grian shook his head and tap the shulker box next to him, inviting Xisuma to join him. Xisuma carefully boarded the barge and sat on the shulker box Grian is offering.

Once Xisuma has settled in, Grian went back on admiring the stars. He sat there in the most comfortable way he can. He offered some golden carrots he snucked from the barge to Xisuma. X gladly accepted it and gave his thanks. He also followed Grian’s suit and sat comfortably on the shulker boxes. There he admired the dancing waves.

These peaceful moments are starting to get rare on the server. All megabase building and other projects are all put on hold. The Hermits are spending most of their time relearning their long forgotten combat skills or teaching it to others.

Scar is strengthening his magic. Iskall and False are polishing their assasin skills and are teaching Keralis and Bdubs. Ren the werewolf, Tango the demon, Stress the fae, Cleo the Zombie, and Doc the Cyborg Creeper are all harnessing their races capability. Joe has been teaching the other redstone hermits about the Galactic runes and how to imbued it on their armory and redstone contraption. Xisuma has been taking lessons on Voidkind Magic from Ex.

“You know, you guys are all fools,” Ex commented on the meeting room. “You got one of the most powerful being on your side and yet you keep him under the covers.”

The hermits shrugged this comment off. Most of them just tapped the voidkind on his shoulder as if mockingly saying, ‘Yes, you are’ to which the hot-headed Ex protested and everyone laughed heartily, except Xisuma. He chuckled a bit then he noticed Grian slip out of the meeting. That’s when he decided to follow him.

“Xisuma,” Grian broke the silence. “I’ve been thinking about what Ex said. Is it true that we have someone like that who can help us?”

“You know the guy. He loves messing around. Don’t mind him,” Xisuma said trying to shrug the topic off. He took a bite on his carrots.

“Oh, I just thought for once he is on to something,” Grian’s hopes were crushed. He tried holding back his tears as to not make Xisuma feel bad. He hates it that the peace he found on Hermitcraft is being threatened. Most importantly, he hates that he cannot contribute any help to his friends. He sucks at PVP and Redstone and he has no magic to boast. The only thing that seperates him from being a plain human is his wings. He is the server’s top flier but it wont help that much. Other than that, he’s just Grian, a (somehow) winged human who has no memory of his life before Hermitcraft. His memory was a clean slate when he first open his eyes in Hermitcraft. They took care of him and taught him everything he needs to know before he was introduced to the others and the rest is history. To Grian, the Hermitcraft and the Hermits are his everything and he wont let anyone take everything away from him again.

'Wait…again?’ Grian pause on his thought. He somehow felt like something like this happened before. He just dont know when, where, and how. He has been on this kind of situation before. It was so familiar its making him sick. He tried to remember. He tries so hard its making his head hurts. He is dizzy, very dizzy. Why? When did this happen? Who did I lost?

His vision starts to swirl, is he blacking out?

“Make sure to plant me a poppy everyday, ” someone whispered from his back. He turned around but no one is there. He is no longer on the barge. He is alone and surrounded with darkness. He can’t see anything even himself.

“Who is that? Who are you?” he yelled to the darkness.

“Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?” the resounding echo yelled back as if the darkness is asking the same question. He tried covering his ears but to no success. The echo continued.

“Go through the portal! They can’t have you!” the same voice screamed on his head, distressed is very evident.

Grian turned around saw a very familiar unnamed face.

“You must go,” the man in a blue robe continued, glancing on his back every now and then to make sure he was not followed.

“I can’t leave you here,” Grian’s mouth moved on their own. He can feel his tears and fatigue.

The person simply smiled. “But you must, you are the only person who can find him," the unnamed person continued.  
"Who? Who should I find?" Grian's mouth moved.  
"The Cursed One, he..." the unnamed person was disrupted by the sound of footsteps around them. He nervously looked around and confirms that they are surrounded, all bows and spears aimed at them.

“Goodbye, Xelqua.” and gently pushed him off the platform.

Grian fell to the portal. At the sound of a whistle, he watched as they release their arrows to his friend and seeing his unnamed friend's face smile at him, as if saying that he is counting on him, for the very last time. As he disappears from the portal, a stray arrow found its way to his chest an inch away from where his heart should be.

The shock of being shot was enough to wake Grian with a painful start, gasping for air and clasping the phantom pain from his chest, Grian's mind is floating in complete darkness and silence. 'Who was that?’ he pondered. 'Who is Xelqua? And what happened there?’ The memory of that person hurts him. He never thought that he would see that gentle smile again. He still can't remember who it was but he knows how much he longs to see that person again, his precious friend.

"Grian, are you okay?" Xisuma gently hold him by his arms. " You suddenly passed out. Are you sick?"

"I'm okay," Grian said lightly rubbing the phantom pain on his chest. "I'm just tired. I guess. I'll be heading out."

"You sure? You can stay at the meeting room if you want. They are planning to stay for the night too." Xisuma offered. Grian settled on top of the nearest shulker and gave Xisuma a weak thumbs up. Xisuma raised his eyebrow on this very convincing respond from his friend.

" Alright. You are staying." Xisuma decided, completely ignoring the protesting look Grian is giving him. "I'll have to contact Keralis to set-up an extra bed." Xisuma took his communicator out and started typing on his console. Xisuma's communicator is golden. Unlike their silver communicators, it has more buttons that holds commands for his Admin works. It has a larger display screen too.

_'He is coming. Ask him.'_

"Sorry, what did you say X?" Grian asked X.

  
"I didn't say anything," Xisuma answered. He is still busy with his communicator.

"Oh," Grian is sure he heard a someone. Was it his imagination? His head was already pounding from the crazy memory trip he had. He shrugged it off. He doesn't need more mysterious voices. He needs a a soft bed and pillow.

In a distant world, a man in green hooded rob and white mask can be seen setting up a portal deep within the Spruce forest. Behind him is another man wearing a dark green cloak and a green and white striped bucket hat.

"Are you sure about this?" the man with the hat asked. "This is against all set of governing laws."

  
"Its the only way," the masked man answered. "Unless those big wigs wants to rule over nothing, this has to be done."

  
The man with the bucket hat let out a big sigh. He went to the portal and revealed an enormous pair of black wings on his back. His eyes glow purple and glowing red runes appeared etched on his face and his, now, spread arms. "Only watchers can lit this portal. As this world's watcher, I grant you permission to use the world hub," He declared.  
Flashes of golden light flooded the masked man's eyes. The portal glowing lively with its blinding white light. He then entered the portal.

  
"We never found him and they never met. We are counting on you, Dream." the Watcher said.

  
"Thank you Philza. I'll speedrun this." He smiled as he disappears along with the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is quite an old fic from when Hermitcraft 7 started. I left this sitting on my evernote for like a year. Only now did I got the courage to actually post this. I rewrote it so I can include the Dream SMP. Count this as a oneshot with an open ending for now.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Thank you.


End file.
